The Risk Taker
by tophaintweak
Summary: Some people like to take chances, some people like to take risk. But me, I was born to be risky, and when I joined SAO I was determined to show it. But when I meet a someone new, I never thought I will fall in love with them. My name is Aiko, and I am a Risk Taker. (Kirito x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello there! Well this is my first story for Sword Art Online, which is titled the Risk Taker. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, R&R please! SET IN EPIOSDE 9 (BLUED EYED DEMOND) WHERE KIRITO UNLEASES STARBURST STREAM **

"Kirito it's been ages!" Klein said surprised as he ran a little distance away from his guild. Kirito looked up at the mention of his name. He smiled as he saw his first friend he made in the death game.

"Wait, who's that girl with you?" Klein asked with curiosity, as he stared at the orange hair beauty. Kirito gave a quick glance to his partner.

"Um, I think you guys have met on the front line but I'll still introduce you, Klein this is Asuna, Asuna this is Klein" Kirito said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Asuna gave a warm smile while Klein just stared at her, Kirito looked confused and waved his hand in front of Klein face.

"Um, Earth to Klein, hello?" Kirito tried to catch Klein's attention but failed to do so, Klein finally got to his senses and laughed. "Sorry Kirito, anyway are you here to defeat a boss" Klein asked.

But he never got his answer because suddenly an army came marching up to them, everyone looked up to The Aincrad Liberation Forcere as the leader told them to stop and have a rest. To which all the men fell down to the ground out of exhaustion.

The leader, Corbatz came up to Kirito "Give us your map" he demanded. Asuna looked disgusted as Klein looked at Corbatz as if he was crazy, "What? For free? No way" Klein said.

"We are both allies give us your map!" Corbatz shouted harshly, Asuna looked more disgusted. Kirito sighed and opened his inventory, and handed his map

"What are you doing Kirito? You just gave your map away!" Asuna said in disbelief. Corbatz told his army to get moving.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't really need it anyway, so how has it been with you Klein?" Kirito asked his red head friend.

"Really, now you ask?" Klein said with sarcasm and everyone laughed, then Asuna looked concern all of a sudden, and Klein noticed.

"What wrong Asuna? You look worried" He asked as he moved a bit closer to her. Asuna looked around the group, the spoke up.

"It's about The Aincrad Liberation Forcere, they going to try and defeat the boss Kirito and me saw and that boss looks impossible to beat" She said with real concern in her voice.

"Maybe we should help them" One of Klein's guild members suggested, and everyone agreed. And for the sake of the army everyone ran.

But when they got to the room the army wasn't in there, in fact they were standing in front of the entrance with the door opened, and as they stood there in shock their eyes gazed on someone.

"What's up with you guys?" Klein asked as he tried to look over their heads, Asuna and Kirito squeezed in through the men up to the front.

They too stared in amazement, because it was one of a kind really.

"Oh my God" Asuna said in disbelief, as she took a step forward at the scene, There was the boss with only two HP bars left instead of four.

And there was a girl, with her HP bar still full and a sword in her hand, fighting as a solo player as her attention fell on the group of people.

"If you're here to stare then I'd advise you to get out and close the door behind you because this isn't a show" The girl said coldly.

The boss took that opportunity to strike and it lifted its sword-like weapon and it smashed on the ground, millimetres away from the girl as her attention was brought back to the fight.

She cursed and struck back cutting into its stomach and jumped back, Kirito ran up to fight. He couldn't just stand there could he?

Asuna shook her head and followed Kirito. "Kirito don't you think it's best if we leave it up to her, I mean she's got it down to two HP bars" Asuna said and she got her sword out.

Kirito took no notice as he got his own sword out, but then the he felt a gush of wind pass him as the girl zoomed passed him.

She ran with impeccable speed and as she got ready for her special attack her sword turned a light blue collect its energy.

She then struck the boss's rib, the boss roared. The girl ran with such speed that when she finished the attack she slide and had to put her hand on the floor a grip. (The boss now had one and a half HP bars)

Kirito took that chance and did his own attack, with Asuna helping. Kirito ran up and jumped to strike the beast on the shoulder and Asuna struck it on the leg. By now the boss only had one HP left.

The boss roared with more pain but did not attack Kirito nor Asuna because something struck it from behind. It turned around and blindly crashed its weapon down to the floor.

Then, unexpectedly the girl ran up the sword-like weapon and ran up the boss's arm and jumped off its shoulder.

While she jumped off its shoulder she stretched her sword out to the right and with force it went through the boss's neck.

The last HP bar fell to zero as tiny pieces of glass-like material spread around, a big congratulation sign was up indicating that they had defeated it.

The girl put her sword back where it belonged and started walking away, her footsteps were loud as no one said a word.

And as she made her way to the entrance the army and Klein's guild split in half to make a way for her to leave.

"How did you do that?" One of Klein's members asked quite stupidly. The girl stopped in her tracks but did not turn around.

"It takes skills" She simply said, and took a step forward well not before someone asked another question.

"Are you a beta tester?" the question was asked by Corbatz, his deep voice cutting the silence. The raven haired girl stood in her spot for about fifteen seconds.

"Beta Tester are useless to the world of Sword Art Online, do not put me in the same category as them. But if you do wish to call me something, call me the Risk Taker" she said answering his question.

Then place was silent as if ice water was poured onto everyone's head, and the Risk Taker walked on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello again, Thanks for the follows and Favourites because they make me feel special, but anyway let's get on with the story ****J**

"-I'm telling you Agil, she was incredible!" Kirito had finished explaining the event from yesterday, The Risk Taker was getting popular.

"I know Kirito, it's in the newspaper. Klein and Corbatz went to gossip to the news journalist, and by the sound of it she sounds pretty amazing!" Agil said with a chuckle.

They were at the back of Lisbeth's shop, chatting away when Lisbeth came into the room with her supplies smiling at the two men.

"You know guys if you keep gossiping like that you will turn into two old ladies" she said, chuckling to herself.

"You're so right Lis" Asuna said agreeing with her friend as they both laughed out loud. The two men whispered something about girls being to judgemental.

The door of the shop could be heard as Lisbeth but down her supplies and rushed to the front of her shop to serve her customer.

"Hello there miss, how may I help you?" Lisbeth said in her sweet voice and the smile she perfected every day.

"Is it possible to see your lightest sword?" The customer asked looking around. At the back of the shop Kirito and Asuna recognised the voice.

They both rushed up to the front of the shop and behind the counter were Lisbeth was standing. And they realised who the customer was.

"It's the girl from yesterday" Asuna whispered, a little shocked to see her again, Kirito just stared at her.

"It's you again" The Risk Taker mumbled and stared right back at them, she then turned her attention to Lisbeth.

"Maybe I will come later, sorry" The girl said turning around and walked, no more like rushed out of the shop.

"Aw, you guys you scared off my customer," Lisbeth whined and glared at them, but Kirito paid no attention, because he rushed out of the shop to catch up to the girl.

"What's up with him?" Lisbeth asked at Kirito's reaction, Asuna shrugged and wanted to turn to the back of the shop but Lisbeth held her up.

"Hold up, you not getting away from me that easily, for scaring my customer they are some chores that could be done" Lisbeth's voice as creepy and so was her grin.

Asuna groaned and hunched her back, when Lisbeth means chores it means clean the shop inside out!

The Risk Taker was a fast walker and it took Kirito to catch up, she only stopped when he shouted "STOP, I mean hold up"

The raven haired girl turned around and blue eyes met black ones. Kirito studied her for a minute, she had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin she was about as tall as Kirito.

She also had thigh high grey boots with a gold strap on them and a matching golden belt. She was wearing a blue dress, well if you called it a dress from the waist down it was opened almost coat-like.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently, with her hands on her hips, Kirito stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"You're the Risk Taker aren't you, well how did you do what you did yesterday?" He asked with curiosity.

"Someone asked that question and I answered, it takes skills" she simply said crossing her arms. Kirito laughed nervously.

"You're getting really popular you know" he said trying to make the conversation better, and his trying was going in vain at the moment.

"Really? Didn't know SAO was a high school" she replied with sarcasm and rolled her eyes, this guy as wasting her time.

"Um, are you really a beta tester?" Kirito asked, because after that answer yesterday he wanted to know more.

"If you're really going to ask the same questions that the people asked me yesterday, you're wasting your time 'cause you're gonna get the same answers" She said, yes not answered , said.

"Um, sorry but I'm curious on how you defeated the boss so easily, plus I also want to know why you call yourself the Risk Taker, maybe we could do it over lunch?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

She looked suspicious and grabbed the handle of her sword, "How do I know you not going to kill me or attack me? I mean you're basically a stranger to me" she asked and she did have a good point.

"If I was going to kill you I would have attacked you already" Kirito stated, now he had the upper hand. He started leading the way but the girl did not move.

Kirito turned around and smirked "If you're really a Risk Taker you would take the risk to have lunch with me" he said and now he was going to have the high upper hand.

The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Who did he think he was trying to make her a fool? If that's what he was thinking to do he was going to get it!

The Risk Taker followed him to a small dinner place and they sat down at a table in the corner, the NPC waitress said she would attend to them shortly.

"So for starters what's your name and why do you call yourself the Risk Taker?" Kirito got straight down to business.

"If you are going to play 20 questions I'm leaving" she said and making a move to leave her seat but Kirito wasn't going let her go.

"Hold up maybe if I ask a question at a time and you answer then you ask a question and I will answer" Kirito suggested, he wanted to know what who she was.

The girl thought about it then nodded and settled back down.

"Okay, what's your name?" Kirito asked starting off the first question and he hoped he didn't sound creepy of and thing like that.

"Aiko, and yours?" she asked, her eyes scanning him up and down for a second then looked at his eyes again.

"My name is Kirito, why do you call yourself the Risk Taker?"

"I have personal reasons, wait are you Kirito the Black Swordsman?"

"Yes, well that's what they call me"

"You're a solo player right?"

"Wait isn't it my turn to ask a question?"

"You just did and the answer to that is a no"

"Wait I'm confused"

"You're confused on what to order sir?" The NPC waitress came out of nowhere with a notebook in her hand.

Aiko tried not to laugh at the blush that appeared on Kirito's cheeks after being startled. "Um, no I will take todays special please" he said and looked down.

The NPC nodded and took it down then turned to Aiko and lifted up her eyebrow indicating that she want to know what she wanted.

"A salad please" she gave her order and the waitress left. Kirito turned to Aiko, and had a hard face on.

"This is probably my last question but how? How did you have the speed to run up the boss like that? It's impossible" Kirito asked putting his hands on the table.

Aiko shrugged and looked out the window "I did athletics in school" she stated simply, then turned her attention back to Kirito.

"Are you a solo player? Because you were with a lot of people yesterday" she asked, raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I am but I met some people down there. By the way you said that you wanted the lightest sword back at Lisbeth's shop, why would you want a light shop?" Kirito answered the question being thrown at him and asked a question of his on.

"I like light swords they don't weigh you down in battle" she said and an awkward silence fell between the two.

Their food arrived and the two ate in silence, there wasn't really anything to say. When they were done went out of the place and the stood at the entrance.

"Um, do you want to become friends?" Kirito asked looking away but he didn't get the answer he expected.

"Why would I be friends with you?" she asked in the most polite way she could say it in. Kirito eyes widened a bit.

"Well I know you, you know me….." he said in a small voice. "Exactly, just because you know me doesn't make us friends." She said and was walking off.

But then she stopped in her tracks and turned her head slightly "But maybe I will see you around sometime, Kirito" her voice was only a little over a mumble. Then she walked on.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites. They mean a lot (even the criticism!) and I would just like to say that the romance will come in a while and that it's not going to go straight into it, so don't think because this chapter was a little over the friend zone that the next chapter they're going to get married, just saying! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi I'm back everyone! Thank for the review and favourites they mean a lot! Some people have been saying that My OC is a Mary-sue so I'm going to tone that down. But thanks for telling me! Let's begin. **

Aiko was in a forest on her own, gripping the handle of her sword. She was looking for any «Drunken Apes» to hunt down.

The sun's light was cutting in through the trees and hit her face, she put her hands over her eyes and looked around. To her disappointment nothing was there.

The reason she was trying to hunt down «Drunken Apes» was 1. To get the reward after hunting them and 2. Was to sharpen her skills.

«Drunken Apes» usually snuck up on people so Aiko always had her guard up and that would help with her reflexes in fights, and usually people didn't go near «Drunken Apes» so this was a risk. But she was going to live up to her name.

She kept on walking up and through the trees until she heard a shuffling sound made by leaves, she turned around instantly and ripped her sword more tightly.

She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, then more shuffling could be heard. Aiko pressed herself against the back of a tree and held her breath.

More shuffling could be heard and she could make out the sound footsteps which grew louder and louder.

'Wait «Drunken Apes» footsteps don't sound like that' she thought to herself. The 'thing' got closer, now was Aiko chance to hunt it down.

She came out from behind the tree, pulled her sword out and pointed it to the 'thing' as with a determined look on her face.

"Aaaah" the 'thing' shouted and feel down out of shock, Aiko took a good look then gasped and lowered her sword.

"Kirito, what are you doing here?"

Kirito looked up to the voice as he rubbed the sore spot on his headand was yet again shocked at the figure stadig over him.

"Aiko, what are you doing here?" he asked as he expected her to help him up, but she tured around and folded her arms.

"You didn't answer my question Kirito and I asked first anyway" she said like she was a snotty 9 year old.

"I'm here to catch a «Ragout Rabbit». I heard they have the most tasty meat in all of SAO, now answer my question." He leaned slightly and folded his own arm.

"That is non of your business and I must be on my way-" she tried to get away but she was interrupted.

"Wait why did you attack me? What were you trying to do?" Kirito interrupted her with his questions. Was she trying to attack and/or kill a player?

Then Kirito checked her status and saw that it was still green, but that wasn't going to be an excuse to why she almost attacked him.

"I thought you were somthing else that's why I almost attacked you" she replied and she put her sword were it belonged and started walking up.

Kirito followed her still suspicious of her attacking him. "What did you think I was?" he asked like a child.

"I thought you were a «Drunken Ape»" she answered more irritated, this guy was becoming a pain, she was pretty sure God was trying to annoy her...

"You do know that «Drunken Apes» only come out in the night you know. Thats why it easy for them to sneak up on people, their dark fur camouflage into the night" Kirito smirked at the idiocy of Aiko.

Aiko blushed and realised Kirito was right, she turned around and curled her hands into fist. " O-of course, I knew that. Why are you following me anyway?" she asked very annoyed.

" What were you going to do with a «Drunken Ape» anyway, huh?" Kirito ignored her question and asked one of his own.

"If you want to know so badly, I was doing self training. I was hoping to earn their award at the end" she sighned knowing he was probably going to ask another question.

Kirito said nothing though he just stood there thinking for a minute, The Risk Taker looked confused for that minute until he spoke up.

"Maybe I can help you train, by having a duel. This would help you fighting with another person instead of bosses if you were in trouble." He suggested

" Whats in it for you?" Aiko asked and squinted her eyes in suspicion. She knew that he had something behind him.

"Nothing" Kirito said and took out his sword and sent a duel request, Aiko looked down and thought for a bit.

_'__Why does he want to help me train and what excatly does he get out of it... But what harm could he do? I will beat him anyway._

Aiko tapped the except button and took out her sword. She was still suspicious but shrugged it off. Kirito made the first move.

He striked near the end of her rib case. She sifted a bit and missed the attack. She striked near Kirito's head but the blocked the attackn with his sword. Aiko struggled at kepping Kirito's sword at bay.

'_His sword is extremly heavy, my sword is nothing compared to the weight of his.' _She thought as their swords clashed over and over again.

At one point She twirled Kirito's sword out of his hand. The sword went straightinto the ground beside a rock.

She smirked and pointed at him, " Looks like I win." She said at her victory, well she thought she grabbed victory.

" Hmmm, maybe..." he put his hands behind his head in a relexasion motion but quickly pulled out a second sword, an aqua coloured sword that looked lighter.

"maybe not" he aimed for he neck quickly but Aiko blocked it with her sword, but the attack came to quickly for her.

She was really struggling and the swords were getting closer to her neck, she gritted her teeth. He had planned for this.

_' __I Knew he had a plan, he did that on purpose at the start. He knew he had an extra sword in case anything happened' _she thought furiously.

Aiko didn't know what to do, it was like time was ticking and the sword were getting closer to her neck.

Kirito removed his sword and Aiko was reliefed for a second and Kirito took that second to his advantage. When she was off guard he twirled her sword out of her hands which took her by surpise.

She stared at her sword which fell on the ground and it shattered to glass like pieces. She then looked at her hand that it had been twirled out of. Aiko looked up to Kirito was picking up his sword from the ground and putting both swords at his back.

"Ah, lookes like you sword was really light that's why it shattered. I'll help you get a new one. I know a blacksmith that could repilcate the one you had-"

"I dont need any more help from you" The Risk Taker shouted furiously. She turned around and started walking away as fast as she could.

_' __Who excatly is that guy, how the hell did he out smart me. How could he even talk to me after my sword getting shattered. I just hope I dont run into that guy again.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter! You may have thought that I was abounding this story but I actually didn't forget about it, the problem was I had no clue what I should for this chapter so after considering some ideas I found what would be suitable, so on with the story!**

Aiko was on the first floor trying to find a suitable blacksmith to make a new sword for her but she couldn't find one that could make a light enough sword for her. She sighed as she looked around the place. Not much people came down to the first floor, It was mainly filled with NPC's.

She Had been looking for a good few hours and was thinking about going back to one of the blacksmith she had visited, that guy probably had the lightest out of all of the ones she had visited but it wasn't as light like the one she had before. Aiko now looked up to the sky, the sun was half way into the sky.

She sighed again , then a little rumbling pain entered her stomach, she hadn't eaten a lot today. She opened up her inventory and checked the food she had, she then realised she had some ramen and other simple food but she noticed she had some bread. Aiko thought for the moment.

_'Well... I could eat that bento I made, but I could eat the bread. I don't want to leave it until it goes stale, can it even turn stale? This is a game so it can't turn stale right? Whatever, I don't want to take that risk. Hold up, I'm the Risk Taker, I should be living up to my name' _

Aiko shook her head and smiled to herself, she looked around and found an empty bench, she walked over to it and sat down. She reopened her inventory and took out the bread and took a bit. She instantly put on a disgusted face on at the taste of the bread.

" This bread taste horrible, no wonder barely anybody buys it. Its a wast of money" Aiko muttered loud enough for someone to hear.

"I buy it"

Aiko looked up to see a certain orange haired girl. She didn't recognise her at first for a couple of seconds but then realised who it was. "Hey, aren't you the girl who was with that Kirito guy?" The Risk Taker asked confident it was her.

"Yeah, I am. Can I seat with you?" Asuna asked and pointed the empty seat beside her. Aiko looked like she couldn't care less and shrugged. She shifted a bit to her left and Asuna sat in the space 's mood changed almost instantly as Asuna sat down.

She hoped she wasn't like Kirito the Jerk. The guy destroyed her sword for crying out loud. Asuna spoke up again while opening her inventory. "I have something that can make the bread taste better." Asuna said as she placed a jar in between them. Aiko looked down at the jar then looked up at Asuna still saying nothing.

"This is cream, Kirito showed it to me at the begining of SAO. It really makes the bread taste nice, try some on your bread I don't mind" Asuna pushed the jar a bit closer to Aiko and smiled at her with that kind smile she had. Aiko hesitated for a while but then opened the jar and dipped her finger in it.

She then spread it on her bread and took a bite. '_This taste a lot better, the cream is quite sweet so it perfect for the bread which taste bland and plain'_ Aiko thought to herself and a tiny smile appeared on her face. She didn't realise Asuna that Asuna noticed the smile on her face.

"I see you like it, its probably the only reason I buy bread, the cream on its own would be too sweet." Asuna half explained. Aiko nodded in response and took another bite. She looked up at Asuna then looked at the clothes she was wearing. Aiko had seen that uniform before and knew it was some guild that was really strong,she just couldn't put her finger on it.

" Are you apart of a guild? I think I've seen some people with the same uniform. What's it called again? High blood of trinity or something? " Aiko asked and with a face on that meant she was trying to figure out the name . Asuno chuckled a bit then shook her head.

"You mean Blood of Oath. Yes I am apart of that guild. It's a really good guild, I learned so much from it. I remember when I first started SAO I didn't even no what the word switch meant in a battle. But the guild taught me so much and got me stronger." Asuna said and looked down woth a smile.

Aiko nodded and took another bite of the bread then looked up to the sky. It was now turning a dark navy blue almost telling every one that the souls of those how lost their lives where going to appear or better kown adms stars. Aiko always that the stars where souls of those how lost their lives.

Asuna suddenly had an idea and looked up again with a serious face. "Maybe you could join Blood of Oath!"

"What?" Aiko looked back at Asuna with a confused face, _What's wrong with this girl? doesn't she know I'm a solo player? _Aiko shouted in her head, but Asuna was as serious as hell. That determind look on her face told Aiko she wasn't messing around and it was a serious question.

" You can, you're such a powerful player you can join and you could benefit the guild and the guild could benefit you, win win see? come on join us" Asuna said and grabbed Aiko's hand. Out of surpise Aiko dropped the bread and it shattered into glass like pieces.

"Um... I don't know about that... I usually go solo. Joining a guild out of the blue is a big thing." Aiko smiled nervously hoping Asuna would back down and understand, she did seem like that type of girl anyway. But to her suprise she didn't.

"Come on please, it would be great. Think about it, you always have that group that have your back all the time. Please join" Asuna said finishing off her part of the argument. Aiko looked at Asuna and was silent, then she spoke up.

" Um.. Okay, maybe I will join. I could speak to your leader and maybe see from then." Aiko replied hesitant. Asuna's eyes seem to brighten up a bit. She smiled and let go of her hand. She opened up her inventory the scrolled down the options

"What are you doing Asuna" Aiko asked cursious.

"Sending you a friend request, silly." Asuna replied and found what she was looking for. A few seconds later Aiko found a friend request in front of her. Aiko looked down just staring at it , then looked up to Asuna with a questioning look.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Aiko asked.

"Because I need to message you and other reasons." Asuna stood up and smiled with her hands behind her back. Aiko looked down at the friend request and hesitantly accepted it . Asuna smile grow lager and she said, " I will message you tomorrow so I tell you stuff I will see you tomorrow."

With that Asuna left and Aiko just looked blankly at where she had left. She turned her attention down to her inventory and she looked at what it was showing her.

**Friends (1)**

She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter, thanks for all the reviews and ideas. Thank you all for following and faving. Ok enough of my rant and on with the story**

Aiko was on walking aimlessly through the streets until she she received a message, It was from Asuna.

**Message (1) at 12:03**

**From Asuna: **

**Meet me on the first floor near the bench we were talking on last night.**

**Sent Message (1) at 12:04**

**To Asuna, from you:**

**Ok but there's one tiny little problem that might get in the way... I don't have a sword.**

**Message (1) at 12:04**

**From Asuna:**

**What do you mean you don't have a sword? what happened to the one you had?**

**Sent Message (1) at 12:05**

**To Asuna, from you:**

**Well... Kirito shattered my sword when we had a battle. So maybe I shouldn't join BoO. Sorry.**

**Message (1) at 12:07**

**From Asuna:**

**Seriously? I half believe it so even if you don't have one we can get you a new one, so don't try to back down.**

**Sent Message (1) at 12:07**

**To Asuna:**

**Fine, I'm making my way to the bench.**

Aiko hunched her back and walked lazily to the bench which wasn't very far. She was regreting letting Asuna sit beside her, but the real reason she didn't want to join the guild was because she felt like she was going to be insecure. In a guild you had to trust one another, and Aiko was so good on that one.

She never trust other people, since... since a long time. That one day changed her life forever, it was horrible. She promised herself she would never talk about it or even think about. Aiko looked up from her hunched figure to see a smiling Asuna waving to her. _She's always smiling, _Aiko thought.

"Hi Aiko. Ready to go, I told Heathcliff that you wanted to join already, so he's waiting for us. By the way did your sword actually shatter?" Asuna pointed at Aiko and had a stern look. Aiko looked from Asuna's finger then to her face. She put Asuna's hand down before she replied.

"Yes, it did. Here I'll show you." Aiko stated simply and opened her inventory. She opened up her weapons and Asuna leaned in to see. And indeed it was true she had no swords. Asuns sighed and shook her head. It was going to be hard finding the exact same one but they could deal with that later.

" I would ask for more detail on how Kirito shattered your sword but, right now we need to get to Heathcliff. Come on let's go." Asuna said as she got a transport crystil. Aiko did the same and soon they were at the headquaters of Blood of Oath. Aiko was really nervouse at this point, wait when was Aiko ever nervouse?

"Are you nervous?" Asuna asked smiling, but not the creepy type. "No" Aiko stateld firmly. They both entered and Asuna lead the way to the meeting room. Inside was Heathcliff and fellow leaders in BoO. His chin was on the back of his hands and and his facial expreasion was plain until they walked into the room.

" Why, Hello Asuna. I see you brought that friend of yours that you were talking about" Heathcliff said as his eyes shifted from Asuna to Aiko. Aiko was now stiffed to the bone qnd her mouth seemed like it didn't want to open. But that when she realised that _she was the Risk Taker, _why would_ she_ be nervous.

"Yes, This is my friend Aiko. She wishes to join our guild" Asuna replied and Heathcliff put his attention to Aiko and spoke to her for the first time, "Is that so Aiko?" he asked. His tone of voice seemed to pierce loudly into Aiko eyes although his voice in reality did not sound as loud.

She felt a blush coming on her face and her mind went blank, it she opened her mouth to say something but the words in her mouth seemed to disapper. Then she bowed down( the Japaness style when they saw thank you) "Y..Yes I wish to join your guild" she said quickly.

She felt stupid and wanted to just run away, but that would be even more stupid. Why was she wanting to join anyway? It wasn't like she just came here on her own to ask if she could join, Asuna forced her to join and Aiko was going to kill her later. She was still in her bent position when Heathcliff spoke again.

"You are The Risk Taker correct?"

Aiko looked up and straightend herself, she was surprised on how he knew the nickname shebhad given to herself. She nodded and looked at Asuna who was looking around ignoring her gaze._ She told him _Aiko thought half shocked, she mentally glared at Asuna, that was another reason she was going to kill her.

Aiko turned back to Heathcliff who was in deep thought, His fellow leaders were waiting for an answer. Even thought it was 3 minutes of silence it felt like three hours, finally it looked like Heathcliff was done thinking and had an answer for her. Asuna bit her lip and looked over to Aiko.

Aiko's ears perked up waiting for his answer and the leaders did too. And sure enough he said his answer.

"Very well. You may join the Blood of Oath, but you must attend all meetings that concern your attendance. You will also have to wear the uniform of our guild. You will have training once a week with Asuna, understood?" Heathcliff said with a commanding voice. Aiko took a while to gather the information into her head but it seemed to get there.

"Well? Is it understood or not" Heathcliff asked once again when Aiko didn't reply the first time. She focused her eyes back to him and smilied "Yes, yes it is" she replied and Asuna leaped on her with a hug. Heathcliff nodded and turned to some leaders to dicuss with them.

**Xx30 minutes laterxX**

Aiko was in the BoO uniform as she looked in the mirror, She had the exact one as Asuna but in red. Everything that was white and red on Asuna was the opposite on Aiko. Asuna walked into the room when she noticed Aiko was finished changing. Aiko saw Asuna behind her though the mirror.

"It would look complete if I had a sword" Aiko said then sighed, but Asuna looked like she had a plan.

"Don't worry, I know someone who is going to get you a sword no matter what..." Asuna smirked evily.

**A/N: Oh who's going to get Aiko a sword? anyway thanks for reading! and here the question of the day ( I'm going to the question off the day for every chapter)**

_**If you was stuck in Sao what would be your first thought?**_


End file.
